


First Fight Then Love

by LanceMcClainYT



Category: Collage - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainYT/pseuds/LanceMcClainYT
Summary: Keith a boy Lance know from the stories of a dropout kid.Now that so called kid is his dorm mate, what will he do when Keith decides to start a fight with Lance and when Lance finds out Pidge knows him and there best friends.Well you'll just have to read and see...





	First Fight Then Love

It was the first day at Galaxy Collage.Lance was getting ready to leave when someone hugged him and was crying this day was going to be great Lance thought while looking at his family crying.

Lance's P.O.V

"Mama i'm going to be fine I promise I will write you letters."I sighed hugging my Mama,I knew she would be like this i'm her last child the young of the McClain family.It was normal for parents to miss there child mostly the youngest one she was still sobbing in my arms then my brother spoke "Mama,leave Lance alone he has to gone or he won't have time to set up." My Mama let go looking at me, man how much I hated to see her cry."Good bye Mama."I left go of her and walked to the front desk to get my dorm key.I enter the dorm with all of my stuff and see a boy laying on one of the beds.He had pale skin and the most coldest looking eyes the shade of grapes juice but they had some sort of shine to them also like hope.His hair a raven black and he was wearing a dark red sweatshirt with black jeans he looked interesting in my opinion.I put my stuff down and walked over to the Raven haired boy with a smile "Hi you must be my dorm mate?." I said giving him a heart warming smile, the raven haired boy give me this stone cold face "Yeah I guess I am why does it matter to you?."His words were so cold I almost shivered at them "Um I'm Lance McClain and you are you?." This time he give a sight smile not like a complete smile but half "I'm Keith Kogane." I stared at Keith. _His name and that mullet ew who names their child Keith?!_


End file.
